


Enamored

by sammysouffle (talesandthings)



Category: Daredevil (TV), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Episode: s02e08 Guilty as Sin, F/F, F/M, Flirting, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-29
Updated: 2017-07-29
Packaged: 2018-12-08 10:00:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11644194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/talesandthings/pseuds/sammysouffle
Summary: Season 2 Episode 8 Rewrite. The meeting between Elektra and Karen goes a little differently.





	Enamored

Karen froze as she burst into Matt’s room. Matt wasn’t there. But a woman was. Karen didn’t know who she was. She sat in his bed like she belonged there. Karen also vaguely noted she had Matt’s shirt on. She was practically swimming in it. It was cute. 

She was smiling at Karen like she already knew her. Karen had to admit it was a nice smile. It didn’t quite reach her eyes but she still seemed…  _amused_. 

“Hello,” she said tilting her head to the side. 

Karen felt her cheeks heat up as she replied, “Hey. Um… where’s Matt?" 

"Not here,” the woman’s smile turned into a self-satisfied smirk, much to Karen’s surprise. “So you’re the woman who has Matthew so enamored?" 

"Enamored?” Karen scoffed. “Is that what he told you?” She took careful steps towards the woman and sat down at the edge of the bed. 

“He didn’t have to. I would be enamored too if I were him." 

Karen chuckled and ducked her head. She tucked her hair behind her ear.

"Oh, wow, okay." 

The woman went silent. Karen looked up to find her watching her. 

"Elektra Natchios,” she finally said and stuck her hand towards Karen. 

Karen looked at the woman and her proffered hand before reaching out to take into her own. Her hand was cold.

“Karen Page. But I guess you already knew that." 

The woman squeezed her hand and held onto it. "Maybe,” she said, shrugging her shoulders. 

Elektra gently stroked the back of Karen’s hand with her thumb. The woman almost looked like she was trying to devour Karen with her eyes. Heat spread through Karen’s whole body. She gulped as she stared back. She couldn’t take her eyes off the woman. Looks like she was enamored too. 

Karen suddenly heard footsteps behind them. She pulled her hand out of Elektra’s grip and tugged her hair behind her ear again. 

“Karen?" 

Karen turned around to find Matt behind her. He had a horrified look on his face that almost made her laugh. 

"Hey, Matt. See you have a guest over." 

"Look, I can explain,” he said as he stepped towards them. His hands out in front of him like he was pacifying a wounded animal. 

“Explain what?" 

Matt stopped. A confused look fell upon his face. "Huh?" 

"You’re a lot of things, Matt. A cheater really isn’t one of them.” She turned to face Elektra again and smiled at her. “Besides, I like her." 


End file.
